Stand by you
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Two-shots fic about how Kate will treat Castle during Probable Cause. How will she overcome the fact the he's a suspect. Will she trust him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello amazing people! I'm back with a one-shot about the 5x05 promo. I had to do it. Ever since I watched it right after the Hamptons episode I had this idea running inside my head.**_

_**Btw, how perfect was that episode? I mean really! It had everything and more! I'm still trying to breath here.**_

_**So about the chapter; I based it not really on the promo, but how I picture will Kate treat Rick, what will she do.**_

_**Pretty much inspired by our SIR's famous line 'Stay by your man'.**_

_**Enjoy it. I'd love to know what you think about it, so please review.**_

_**PS. Sorry for any possible mistake. It's pretty late here and my headache doesn't help either!**_

* * *

Alone.

That's how she felt right now sitting on the wooden table at the break room, crying.

She hadn't cried in a long time, but right now she had a few tears running down her face, nonstop.

He had been accused of murder and she just couldn't help it.

Rick Castle able to do such cruel thing? _Definitely not. _

But all the evidence was against him. His fingerprints where all over the crime scene and he knew the victim, in fact, she had been one of his old 'friends'.

'I didn't do it.' He kept saying while her and Ryan interrogated him. It had been so hard to be sitting in front of him, asking _her boyfriend_ questions about the murder.

She believed him. She knew he wasn't able to kill anyone; because he was the gentlest person she had ever met; one of those men that treat a woman like she deserves.

He started being the typical millionaire playboy and now he was a true gentleman. She had changed him, but so did him to her.

She loves him. Still haven't said it out loud, but she was sure he knew it.

'He needs to know…' Kate thought.

* * *

She slowly jumped off the table and took a few steps to the coffee machine to prepare him a cup of coffee.

Everything was dark and silence invaded the room; no one was there, apart from her and the security guy.

She went all the way up the stairs and through the corridor, until she reached the cell.

There he was, wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

Sitting on the cold floor, his head buried between his knees.

He looked so small, weak, and powerless…

"Castle…" She whispers.

He does not move, but sighs.

She opens the door and enters the small place.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" He finally says, still looking at the ground. "What time is it?"

"Three a.m. …" She says kneeling in front of him so he finally lifts up his head. "Here, I made you coffee."

"Thank you." He half-smiles. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Where would I be if not with you?"

"You're not allowed to be here. I'm a suspect."

"You are not to me." She states sitting next to him, their arms touching. She slowly reaches for his hand and rests her head on his shoulder.

"You weren't that sure in the interrogation room…"

"That's because I have to remain objective in there. But I will never doubt you Rick. I know you're not capable of such thing."

"Thank you." He whispers. "Kate, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew her…"

"It's okay; but next time…"

"…I will let you know." He finishes the phrase kissing her hair.

They remained in silence for a few minutes; just enjoying their company.

_They were okay. _

_Kate trusted him._

"Rick. The guys will interrogate you again, first thing in the morning."

"I know. I'm scared, Kate."

"Everything's going to be fine, Castle."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." She said. Did she, really? Castle was their only suspect, so far; and it didn't look good.

"You know what?"

"Mhm…" She said turning her head to look at him. The room was dark; they could barely see each other, but even in there, she could see his eyes; his blue beautiful eyes.

"I, uhm… Have something for you." He said nervous.

"Really?" She said grinning.

"Yeah. Close your eyes and sit between my legs." She frowns and chuckles. "Trust me Kate."

"I do." She states, moving to sit between his legs; her back pressed against his chest.

He slowly slips his right hand in his jean's pocket and takes something from the inside. Seconds later she can see a beautiful bracelet. It's gorgeous, not extremelly fancy nor simple.

A leather string holds a beautiful –stunning- gold heart.

_Wow. _

That's the reason he was at the jewellery store. He was buying something for her.

"I, uh… Wow."

"You like it?" He asks moving his hands up and down her arms.

"I love it. Thank you." She says and kisses his lips. _Softly and lovingly._

"Happy 184 days anniversary Kate." He says on her lips, feeling her smile.

She freezes. He does do the counting, it really is important to him. Not that she doesn't care; but she had never been the kind of girl that celebrates anniversaries.

"Hundred eighty-four?"

"Hundred eighty-four days equals six months. So happy six months anniversary." He watches her. She smiles and blushes.

_Just, wow. This man._

"Happy anniversary, Rick." She says kissing him again, getting lost in him, over and over again.

They ended up falling asleep, right there; Kate's back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

It wasn't the most comfortable place, but right now it didn't even matter. They had each other; they were fine.

* * *

Hours later, Rick was the first to wake up.

"Kate…" He whispered caressing her cheek.

"We fell asleep, didn't we?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "Morning." He leans in for a kiss.

"Good morning." She returns the kiss and then, as much as it hurts, she pulls away. "I'm going to head home, get ready. And I'll be back later."

"Okay." He says looking at the ground, again.

"Rick, it will be fine. I'll stay behind the glass and if you need me to come inside, just make me a sign and I'll step in."

"Thank you Kate."

"Always." She says kissing him one last time before standing up and leave the small cell.

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! As most of you asked, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

**Thank you for reviewing, really thanks.**

* * *

_"Rick, it will be fine. I'll stay behind the glass and if you need me to come inside, just make me a sign and I'll step in."_

_"Thank you Kate."_

_"Always." She says kissing him one last time before standing up and leave the small cell._

* * *

Kate was standing behind the glass watching Rick defend himself. She could tell he was nervous because he kept touching his hair; and he did that whenever he was nervous.

Ryan and Esposito were interrogating him; actually just Javi, because Ryan wasn't saying a word.

Rick didn't know what else to say. He already told the story to the boys like a thousand times, but nobody, not even Kate, could justify his alibi for Friday night. He had been at the loft alone writing.

_WRITING._

_That's it!_

Kate smiled. She had to go to the loft, get his laptop and get back to the precinct.

She didn't have enough time, so she called Martha.

"Kate, darling!"

"Martha, hi! Listen, I need you to bring Rick's laptop to the Precinct as soon as possible."

"I- uh, sure! I was just going to head out. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you, Martha. See you then." Kate said ending the call.

Now, the laptop just had to prove he had ben writing and everything would be over. Kate leaned on the door and sighed.

She stepped out of the small room and walked to the break room. She needed a coffee and so did him.

* * *

She prepared two cappuccinos and then grabbed a cookie. She hadn't had breakfast, not even coffee, because it just didn't feel good stepping into the coffee shop by the precinct and get coffee by her own. They always had coffee together.

Someone calling her name made her come back to earth.

"Kate…" Martha said walking up to her. "Are you okay?" the actress asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Oh-, well here you have the laptop. Thank you for believing him, Kate."

"I will never doubt him. I know he's not capable of such thing."

"Thank you, Kate." Martha said squeezing her hand before turning around to leave the room. "Oh and Kate… You're invited over for dinner, tonight."

"I'll be there. Thanks."

"Go save him." The actress smiled and disappeared through the door.

Kate finished eating the cookie, grabbed the two coffee mugs and walked to the interrogation room. Without knocking on the door, she walked in and Castle's face immediately lit up and slightly smiled at her.

"Beckett you can't be in here." Javi stated.

"I have evidence that shows that Castle is innocent."

"Still, you can't be her-…" Espo said but Ryan immediately cut him off.

"Go on, Beckett." The young detective said making his partner sit down and stop taking.

"Well, I called Martha and told her to stop by to bring Castle laptop." She said opening Rick's personal computer. "If we open the Word application, and search in the recent documents list…" She said as a blank page appeared on the screen. "We can see that, Mr Castle was writing between 8pm and 12am." She explained lifting her head to look at Castle who was staring at her in amazement.

"Our victim was murdered between 9 and 11am, so Castle cannot be the murderer." She said to her partners and looked back to Castle. She smiled at him and turned off the computer.

"Uh- I." Espo stammered, "How do you explain the fingerprints, then?"

"I already told you, Javi. I was there for research, Friday morning. You can ask the doorman. I arrived there at 11am and left at 1pm."

"You're free to go Mr. Castle." He said and Kevin and him left the interrogation room, leaving Kate and Castle alone.

He was still siting on the chair; Kate standing at the other side of the table, holding his laptop.

She placed the computer on the metal table and walked to him.

She sat on the table looking at him, getting lost in his eyes; waiting for him to say something.

He wanted to say everything and nothing. He was out of words. She had saved him, once again.

So he did what he wasn't supposed to do; stand up and pull her for a hug.

He needed to feel her, touch her. So he just did.

Kate was stunned at first; they were in the interrogation room, there were cameras and maybe someone watching behind the glass, but she didn't even care.

She hugged him back, bringing her arms up to his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

_Wow. They really needed this._

"I don't know how to thank you." He whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to thank me. I told you I'd help you, so I did it."

"I would still be here, watching Espo accuse me for murder, if it wasn't for you."

"It's his job, Castle."

"I know Kate. But he's also my friend; I thought he knew me."

"I know…" She said stroking his hair. "Castle…" She said slightly pulling away to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I…" She said shyly.

"Kate, don't be scared." He said knowing exactly what she was going to say.

She dropped her head on his shoulder and smiled.

_How could he read her? Know her so well._

"I love you." She finally said getting lost in his blue eyes.

_There she said it._ He finally heard her say the three little, actually big words. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but now I can say it out loud."

He brought his hands up to cares her face, moving his thumbs to wipe away the two tears running down her face. "I love you, too." He said on her lips. She briefly opened her mouth to kiss him but he pulled away. "You still want our secret to be ours?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry." She said extending her hand to him.

_Handshake. Their slow kiss. _

She blushed when he looked back at her. "Let's go." He said squeezing her hand.

They walked shoulder to shoulder to the elevator without saying goodbye to anyone. They needed to be alone now.

A minute later they stepped on the crowded street. Rick grabbed Kate's hand and led the way to Central Park.

When they arrived, Rick suddenly stopped walking. He placed his hands around Kate's waist and kissed her.

"Thank you for saving me." He said on her lips.

"I will always save you, Rick." She said pecking his lips once again. "Always." She whispered and smiled in the kiss.

"You are beautiful." He said placing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"You're no so bad yourself." She smiled. "Lunch?"

"It's a date detective." He winked and placed his arm on her shoulder, while Kate moved her arm around his waist.

"You're mother invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Great minds think alike. I was going to invite you over for dinner too."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Alexis will be there too."

"Great. Now let's have lunch. I'm starving."

"Italian?"

"Perfect." She said as they disappeared again, through the crowded streets of New York.

* * *

_**Well guys! I think this would be a nice ending. Hope you liked the story.**_

_**Thanks for reading and commenting, means the world to me.**_

_**Anna F.**_


End file.
